Need for Speed: World/Community Events
First Community Event The event lasted from April, 9th 2010 to April 11th, 2010. Level six players had the choice of winning several NFS prizes by racing the best lap time in "Spade Street." Lower level players could also win prizes by driving the best time record in "Heritage and Campus." Launch Community Contest Winners of the event where randomly selected which was different to the previous community event. Payers only had to race in "Rosewood College" in order to be entered into the contest. Prizes were Alienware apparel and some Need for Speed swag. The contest was launched at the time the game was released and ended on August 27, 2010. Oktoberfest On September 18, 2010 the Camden boardwalk was decorated in a manner similar to the Oktoberfest in Munich. A new circuit race event was added entitled - "Welcome to the Oktoberfest." This event lasted from September 18th to October 2nd. The best three times in each tier were rewarded with Logitech hardware. Halloween The Camden boardwalk received a Halloween theme in October 29th to November 1, 2010 shortly after the Oktoberfest event ended. Players had the chance to win a Geforce GT 240 by setting the fastest lap time in a new race event entitled - "Ghostwood." The second and third best players were awarded Need for Speed clothing. Top Gear Challenge The Top Gear Event was held in celebration of History's US Top Gear programme debut. Players could win an iPad or Alienware notebook by earning the fastest lap times in the "Top Gear circuit event." The Top Gear Challenge Track was located between Rockport and Camden although the contest was only available to North American World players. Refer a Friend On February 11, 2011, a Refer a Friend tool was implemented into the game. Players that invited three or more Facebook friends were rewarded with free Valentine vinyls. This has now been replaced with a permanent BMW Z4 M Coupe Limited Edition Audi A1 Twitter Giveaway Players had the chance to win one of five free car codes each day between the 2nd and 5th of June, 2011. Players had to capture a screenshot with the Audi A1 Clubsport quattro and upload it onto Twitter. The best screenshots were prized with the free car codes. The top 20 were decided by some Need for Speed: World judges with the top 5 by the community. Flash! Giveaway As a celebration for Need for Speed World's 1 Year Anniversary, players could win a promo code for a 25% cash amplifier by being one of the first twenty to comment on World's Facebook page, after a Flash! notice was posted. Giveaways occurred in two hour periods on July 28, 2011. These periods happened three times during the day. Flash! notices were posted on 1/4 hours. Spot the Devs! On July 29, 2011, players had the chance to win one of twenty Lotus Exige Cup 260 promo codes by submitting a photo by email featuring a car of one of the fifteen game developers in World. The contest ended on August 3, 2011 and prizes were given two days later. Re-Tweet Promotion Limited Edition Dodge Viper promo codes were made available as prizes on August 2, 2011 and the day after. Participants had to follow @NFSWorld on Twitter and comment on their account in order to be entered in a raffle to win one of twenty codes. Marc De Vellis offered ten additional promo codes as part of an alternate raffle for following his Twitter account - @marcdevellis. Players had to tweet the following sentence; "It’s @NFSWorld 1 yr anniversary! I just entered to win a Viper Ltd Ed. car code from @marcdevellis (or @NFSWorld)". Flash! Giveaway Part II Another Flash! Giveaway event was held on August 3, 2011. The first players to comment on a status update stating Flash! on the Official Need for Speed: World Facebook page were rewarded with 1000 Speedboost points. The Giveaways only occurred in three with two hours periods between each. Tony's Pizza Giveaway Need for Speed: World players within the United States from September 1st until December 31, 2011 are able receive a free 5-day BMW Z4 M Coupe with a Tony's Pizza theme, a $5 coupon for EA's Origin Store and a chance to win a real 2009 BMW Z4 Roadster. Players have to buy a Tony's Pizza and redeem two codes from its box in order to Spot the Devs! Another Spot the Devs event took place between 3pm - 5pm PDT on channels 1-5 and 25 on September 9, 2011. Players had the chance to win one of 25 giveaway codes for a brand new car. The car that was being driven by the developers was an Aston Martin V12 Vantage. Players had to take a picture of a developer's car and submit it by email to be entered into the random draw. Players could increase their chances of winning the prize draw by taking a picture of Marc De Vellis' V12 Vantage as he had another 10 promo codes to give away. The developers could be found at Time Square, Little Italy, Chinatown, Silverton and the Forest Green & Golf Club. Category:Need for Speed: World